


A Little Kink to Work Out

by hypersonicJD



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gags, Love, M/M, Penises, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersonicJD/pseuds/hypersonicJD
Summary: Cavendish has discovered a new thing about himself, and wants to explore it alongside Dakota, but this is the first time they have ever done something like this before, will they be able to work it out? Will Dakota be down for it?
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Kudos: 11
Collections: Team Cavota





	A Little Kink to Work Out

After their return to Earth following the operation for saving planet Octalia, Cavendish and Dakota decide to fully quit P.I.G. Cavendish felt insulted on how he was treated by Bob Block, and Dakota just didn’t want to see Cavendish get hurt again by some dangerous job, even if it was just picking up alien trash, he still didn’t want to see his… Friend get hurt again.

So, Cavendish decided to go with a less dangerous profession, due to Dakota’s advice and his own passion:

He became a pianist.

But, as he doesn’t want to garner too much attention as a whole, he decided to only have some teaching lessons, and have commissions for somebody to pay him money and he can create a piece for them, either something completely original or a cover of an existing song.

Dakota in order to not feel left behind, he decided to learn how to cook properly and was able to get a job in a restaurant as a cook.

7 months passed with their new professions, and fortunately they were able to get themselves a new apartment, still close to where Milo and the others are, as they wouldn’t want to lose their friendship at all.

They have been going out with each other for 6 months now however. After going through many hurdles and fights, both of them realized that what they were feeling for themselves wasn’t a simple friendship anymore. It was love, so they decided to start their own relationship and have been doing for 6 months now.

So, now Cavendish is having some free time to himself, as he doesn’t have any orders for a new song or teaching lessons, and Dakota is working as a cook right now.

The british man is watching a spy show, and right now the villain is having a monologue with himself, gloating about his evil plan.

“Yes… I will be able to conquer this entire country with my troops, my ideas for a revolution, with me as their leader will finally come true! Ahahahahahahahaha!”

The evil man seems to head into a dark room with just a single flashlight on the roof, said flashlight is illuminating a poor woman, tied up to a chair, with a gag covering her mouth. Cavendish reacts to said sight in concern.

“Oh my… That poor woman! What a horrible being is that Moriarty fellow, keeping a person like that, it is truly awful” Cavendish says wanting to try and save the woman in the screen, the villain approaches and leans towards her.

“You know my lady? It was quite stupid of you to come here and think you were gonna stop my plans considering how heavy armed my soldiers and servants are. They even were able to take out your boyfriend and the one that was supposed to stop me!”

The girl is now shook hearing the words from the villanious individual, and tries to talk and scream from the pain she is suffering from this supposed revelation.

“Nmmmm! Nmmmm! Mmmmmggg! Mmmmph!”

Tears from her eyes start to come out, and it makes Cavendish feel saddened as well, since he also didn’t know about this revelation.

“No! He was the main reason I started to watch the show in the first place! It cannot end like this can it!?”

As Cavendish keeps watching, he pays way more attention to the woman being tied up on that chair, he leans closer to see her, as if he was curious of the situation of the female, he can’t really explain it, but something from seeing her tied up, with that gag is making him feel… Different.

“So, now will you give up on your plans of trying to stop me young lady? Or are you still gonna be bickering?” The man in the show asks the girl and she responds with muffled words.

This makes Cavendish feel somewhat uncomfortable, but attracted to it at the same time, and even without knowing so, starts to imítate her, as if it was an instinct programed on his mind.

“Mmmm… Mmm…” Cavendish was imitating the woman with sounds and everything, he keeps watching the show, until the hero of the story arrives and storming through a window.

“Did you miss me moriarty?” The main hero of the story says as he arrived, adjusting his jacket and necktie from the impact.

“What the! But I thought you were dead Tracy!”

“Well, you thought wrong, now let go of Rose or you will have to deal with me!”

Cavendish snaps out of his trance and sits down normally to watch the show as he was doing before.

_I… I don’t quite know what just happened to me… I felt attracted towards that woman… For some reason… W-why did I do all of that?_

The man is now confused as he keeps watching the show, fortunately he is able to regain his focus once more and marathons the rest of the program.

A couple of hours later, Dakota finally arrives home, with a smile on his face, seeing Cavendish on the couch, sipping on some tea.

“Heeeey, I’m baaaack” Dakota says with excitement, referring to his love interest.

“Oh, Dakota, welcome back” Cavendish switches his position accordingly to look at Dakota.

“How was your day?” The brit asks with apparent curiosity, as he wants to know why his boyfriend is so chipper.

“Well, we got some orders coming in, it apparently was for a very special event, and I was able to ace every single dish, not a single one came with an issue, and the guests seemed to have enjoyed the meal a lot, they even sent a thank you message in a napkin, it was sweet! The kitchen had a great mood the entirety of the day too. It was just straight up good feeling”

Dakota converses with Cavendish about his day, feeling very happy and proud of his work.

“Those are some great news Dakota, I am quite happy for you” He smiles back with tenderness at his partner, sharing the same feelings as him.

“So, how was your day Cav?” Dakota sits down alongside Cavendish, letting his arm rest on the brit’s shoulders.

“It was a very relaxed day, I didn’t have any lessons to do today so I ended up watching a spy show, quite the hidden gem if i’m being honest”

“Really? I might watch it too, I used to love those corny cop shows that had catch phrases and such, they were pretty fun to watch”

Cavendish knew exactly what Dakota was talking about, and starts chuckling from the memories.

“Ahahaha, I just remembered what you mean, there were corny but a great time to watch with all of that action going on, but the show I watched wasn’t like that, it was a bit more serious, apparently the show was eclipsed by some fashion show. At least it was able to get through the entirety of the story without any hiccups”

“That is good at least, I am also happy that you were able to relax today Cav” Dakota smiles at his partner, Cavendish does the same and they can’t stop themselves from getting a bit more intímate, resulting in a kiss.

“Hehe” Both of them look at the same time, feeling a bit embarassed for not controlling themselves, although now Cavendish changes his expression to being in deep thought.

“Although… Now that I recall… Something really weird happened while I was watching the show…”

“Really? What was that Cav?” Dakota inquires on Cavendish, as he would like to know what happened with that situation.

“You see, I was watching the program normally, then a scene with the villain came up when he retreated to a dark room where the main character’s girlfriend was there, tied up to a chair, and with a gag over her mouth, then she started mumbling and wanting to scream… When she started doing that, I don’t know why… But I felt attracted to the sound, how her lips were trying to move through the cloth… How she was trying to move and get herself untied… I just got closer and closer to the screen… And I ended up imitating her sounds too… After that segment was done, I was able to finish the show without anything else happening, but it was really weird…”

Cavendish finishes telling his story and blushes in shame, as he feels embarrased from the whole ordeal.

Dakota on the other hand seems rather confused towards Cavendish’s attitude on that story.

“So… You ended up feeling attracted to the girl because she was tied up?”

“I… Guess so…” Cavendish now looks anxious, as he doesn’t want Dakota to think he wants to ditch him for that woman he saw on the TV Show, as Dakota had to go through Cavendish wanting to be with Hildegard.

“Hmmm… Maybe we can look this up on the internet or something, since that does sound weird, I never heard of anything like this before”

The man with sunglasses is completely puzzled not understanding the reason of Cavendish’s behavior, so he advises his love interest to look it up on the web.

“That is a good idea Dakota, maybe there is an answer for all of this”

Cavendish and Dakota begin their search on the internet, and Cavendish decides to type something very specific, as he thinks being as specific as possible is gonna make it so that the search doesn’t fail.

“Feeling attraction towards a woman being tied up and gagged is normal?”

Cavendish hits the enter key on his computer’s keyboard to search the results, and there are a bunch of results for it, saying that it probably isn’t normal, or it’s an uncommon thing.

“Hmmm… It is apparently an uncommon behavior, that is really isn’t too normal… But it felt natural to me, I just… Don’t get why” The british man leans on the chair he is sitting on, still feeling confused. Dakota looks into the text and notices a word in the sentence that catches his attention.

“Bondage…”

Dakota reads out aloud, making Cavendish aware of the word.

“Bondage? Wouldn’t they mean bon voyage or something alike?” Cavendish asks now even more puzzled, as he doesn’t understand what the word means.

“Let me look this up real quick Cav, I think I might know what it is but I need to confirm first”

Dakota politely says to his friend to let him use the computer for his own search, and Cavendish responds with the same type of response.

“Sure Dakota, whatever might answer our questions”

Cavendish lets Dakota sit on the chair and Dakota looks up on the search bar: Bondage.

To his misfortune, it shows the meaning of the word, but it also shows very explicit photos of men and women doing what the word means.

“OH, OH OH OH WOOOOOOOOW CAV DON’T LOOK” Dakota tries to cover his boyfriend’s eyes, to shield him from the nudity that is being show in the screen.

“Dakota! Please! I can handle whatever it is! Let me see!” He shoves Dakota out of his way and looks at the images.

“W-what the! Dakota! Did you look this up!?”

“N-no! It just appeared when I searched up the word bondage!”

“Well, it must mean something very explicit!”

Both men just stare at each other, feeling extremely uncomfortable and embarrased.

“So… Is this what I supposedly have a thing for? Seeing people on beds and other places, tied up and with duct tape, a ball, or a piece of cloth in their mouths?” Cavendish insists on his disbelief, as he still doesn’t grasp the concept of all of this.

“Yeah… Being honest I kinda figured that’s what it was when you were telling me about it, but I didn’t want to straight up say it, since… You know, it is uncommon, I have seen… A few people like this before too” Dakota rubs the back of his head expressing shame and discomfort. He didn’t want to have to tell Cavendish he has experienced or at least seen this kind of behavior before.

“Still keeping things from me huh?” Cavendish crosses his arms and glares at Dakota with his judgemental look.

“H-hey! How would I know you were into this kind of thing”

“All right all right, I’ll let it be Dakota” The brit says, giving a small smirk, as if he was only doing some playful banter, afterwards he starts thinking about something.

“Well… If this is the kind of thing some people do, and to them it’s normal… And we really haven’t had our first sexual encounter… Maybe this could be a good time, don’t you think Dakota?”

Dakota seems surprised at Cavendish’s comment. He really wasn’t expecting a proposition like that today.

“W-what? You serious? You wanna have our first time today? And with all of that stuff?”

“Yes, would that be a problem?” Cavendish looks at his partner with expectation and judgement. He is actually serious about this, and he wants to see the response from Dakota.

“I mean… Not really, it’s just so sudden, but sure, we could do it today…” Dakota in order to gain the trust of his boyfriend with his response, he starts to get closer and whispers on his ear very gently.

“In fact… I wouldn’t mind having you all for myself for the entire night… Touching you… Kissing you… Making you have a good time…” He then proceeds to give him a kiss on his lips, wanting to turn himself and Cavendish on.

“Oh… Dakota… Let’s do it then!” Cavendish gets up from his chair excited and pointing towards the sky, while grabbing Dakota’s shoulder and tugging him closer.

“But wait a moment” The brit pauses as he doesn’t really know where he can get that type of equipment. “Where can we get any of these things? Is there even a place that could sell any of this?” Dakota smiles at him and grabs his hand to make him tag along.

“Come on, I know a place where can get all of that stuff, and it’s gonna be fairly cheap with quality”

“Okay, I’ll follow you then Dakota” The pair then head out to the place Dakota was talking about.

A sex shop.

“Dakota, are you sure this is the place you were talking about? I don’t… I don’t know if this should be the location…” Cavendish just looks at the merchandise of the establishment and is kind of discouraged and weirded out, as he sees whips, latex suits, masks, dildos and many other assortements.

“Don’t worry Cav, this is how most of these shops look like” Dakota gives him a normal look, not really being afraid of the place, Cavendish in the meanwhile is still very uncomfortable.

“Oh hey, there we go! Cav, here are the things we were looking for!” The man in a track suit screams to his partner, who turns around and looks at the sheer amount of ítems and their type as well.

Ball gags, Bit gags, O shaped gags, tons of rope, duct tape, bondage tape, muzzles and even more suggestive looking ítems, like penis shaped gags. All of them being nicely separated in their own shelfs, with the rope hanging from the wall in a close enough distance for any avegare sized man to grab it. Among these ítems, there is even a big swing setup for somebody to lie there while being restrained.

“Ah… Yes.. They are… Quite… The collection…” Cavendish is now just red, feeling as uncomfortable as he can about the whole situation, he suggested it in the first place, and he is starting to regret it, but… Dakota is here with him, and he seems to want to help him discover his sexual life, what things he likes regarding intimacy with his love interest, and obviously, he is still lost in love for Dakota, when he sees him smile, he just can’t get enough, he wants to see him smile every single day, he wants to make him happy, he wants to be the very best man he can for him.

“You doing okay Cav? You look as red as mars, if you want, we can go back home and forget about all of this” Dakota looks back at his boyfriend with a relaxed and understanding demeanor, as he doesn’t want to force all of this into Cavendish at once.

“No no, It is okay Dakota, I am a bit flustered, but I will get over it, I wanted to find out about all of this with you, and I will keep going alongside you. Otherwise the trip here would of been pointless wouldn’t it?” The mustached man looks back at his significant other with determination. Dakota understands and just gives him a nod with a smile.

“So… What do you want to get from here first?”

“Hmmm… I was kind of interested in testing out the duct tape, that ball thingy over there, get a lot of rope, and maybe that stick looking device too” Cavendish points at the exact direction he sees the ítems at, and Dakota grabs them from their shelves and also takes the rope from the wall, now both of them approach the manager of the shop with all of the things they want to buy.

“Oooohhhhh, hello there, we really don’t get people looking so fancy and prestine in these kind of places often” The male store clerk looks at Cavendiss while making a comment on the brit’s choice of clothing, signaling with his finger while he rests his elbow on the shop’s desk, afterwards he makes support for his chin by opening his hand and letting it rest on it.

“Oh… Erm… T-thank you good sir… I.. I intend to look as good as I can to preserve a good image y-you know?” Cavendish is obviously flattered about the comment but can’t stop himself from feeling awkward, as not many people complement him for his clothing. In fact, they end up making fun of him for his 1870’s clothes.

“Hehe, yeah, he looks cute” Dakota makes a quick glare at Cavendish with a smile, also sharing the same feeling as the store clerk, and Cavendish blushes slighty.”Anyway, we wanted to buy these ítems from here”

Dakota puts the ítems on the desk but mostly on a messy manner, with the ítems being on top of each other.

“Oh man… You guys must be pros if you wanna be using all of this stuff, if I may… How many times have you guys done some… Closer quarter’s smashing?” The man gives off a suggestive and sporadic expression while he asks the question, and both of them look at each other.

“O-Oh-well… We… Uh… We…” Dakota wants to answer but the words just cannot come out his mouth and he also questions himself if he should even answer that.

“This would be our first time sir, I am just discovering… What i’m into, and I seem to think I am inclined towards this… Practice” Cavendish responds switfly, somehow regaining the composure he lost a few moments ago and the man seems surprised.

“Wow, it’s actually your first time? Then you are aiming for quite the spectacle huh?” He says making another suggestive glare at Cavendish.

“I-i g-guess so” The 55 yeard old man says as he tugs the collar of his shirt, feeling a bit nervous.

“For all of this stuff, it’s gonna be 180 dollars in total” The store clerk says while looking into the cash machine.

Cavendish pulls out his wallet and pays the man, as he receives the money he makes a grateful smile.

“Thank you so much sir. I really hope you can have a good time with your partner” The store clerk spouts as he looks at Cavendish and Dakota.

Both of them blush slighty.

“Actually, I forgot to mention something”

The pair look at the store worker who just remembered something very important.

“I feel the two of you should go see a workshop for this, since… There have been some incidents with the gags, or somebody getting tangled up in the ropes and getting hurt, you should get as much education as you can on this”

“Wait, there’s a workshop for this kind of thing?” Cavendish asks rather surprised, as he wouldn’t think there would be a workshop for this activity.

“Yeah, they are mentorships and workshops, this really isn’t as uncommon as you might think, in fact, it’s one of the most common fetishes they are, but that ain’t a bad thing”

Both Cavendish and Dakota consider the man on his proposal for going to a workshop/mentorship, but they decide to not do so for now, as they aren’t gonna be doing stuff that is gonna involve that kind of knowledge.

“That is… Rather interesting, we really appreciate your concern good sir, but I don’t quite think we are gonna be needing that type of mentorship just yet, we aren’t gonna be doing something so extreme that we would need a tutor or a teacher to show us how to, besides… I have my partner right here” He tugs Dakota’s neck with his inner arm softly as he looks at him.

“Hehe” Dakota stares back at his boyfriend with a smirk, feeling somewhat grateful that Cavendish has him as a knowledgeble person on this kink.

“Very well then, just be careful all right? I do hope you have a good time, and for the two of you to be safe”

“We will” both of them answer with a kind smile and wave goodbye to the store clerk.

In a few minutes they arrive safe and sound to their home, with tons of new equipment for their sexual activity.

“Well… Here we are…” Cavendish talks while looking at Dakota, being somewhat conflicted on what they should do now.

“So… Should we… Uh… Test these things out right now…?” The brit inquires towards his track suit wearing boyfriend, who just seems to be in a more relaxed mood and opens his mouth.

“Nah, we can take it easy Cav, look, I know you are a bit tense right now so I say, let’s eat something, take a shower, then we can start trying out all of that stuff. That sound good to you?”

Cavendish smiles feeling with less tension flowing through his body and answers back.

“Yes, that does sound better… In fact, it sounds delightful Dakota” He gets closer to Dakota and stares at him with some loving intesity.

“That way we can save… The show for the grand finale, you can keep me for yourself all you want in the night.. Nobody would know, they would probably be sleep… I could try to wrestle a bit against you… Or maybe not… But I know it would be a good time… Don’t you think…?” Cavendish talks towards Dakota with a more suave and sensual manner, as Dakota’s words made him feel way more comfortable about the situation and have given him confidence, after he says what he wanted, he caresses the man on his left cheek very softly while looking intensivily his eyes.

“Ooohhh… That’s the stuff I want to hear Cav… All right then, it is settled!” He decides to give a surprise to Cavendish and steals a kiss from his lips. Cavendish widens his eyes as he wasn’t expecting to get a kiss from Dakota in this type of manner, although he still enjoys it just as much as the many others he has received before, he feels a rush of adrenaline from being unexpectedly kissed.

Both of them grin at each other and walk towards the kitchen, where Dakota makes dinner for the two.

Since Dakota got some high caliber skills as a cook after working for months non stop, he is able to make a flawless New England styled Chowder for Cavendish, and he makes himself some delicious burgers, using freshly bought meat grinded into his own mashing machine and making the meat have that iconic form of a burger disk.

The couple shared some more anecdotes, like how Cavendish in one of his piano lessons had to teach a 6 year old girl top lay properly because she wanted to impress one of her classmates, as he loved classical music, but at such a young age it seemed like it was a game, her parents also wanted her to learn as it would make the little lady have more discipline and behave better. Cavendish had to hear the girl complain that she wasn’t able to play properly and was always making tantrums, even if she was spoiled she seemed to have a very soft side to her, so Cavendish was able to teach her properly in 3 weeks. She behaved a lot better after Cavendish taught her how to play, that dilligence was necessary for her to succeed in life and she shouldn’t try to follow unhealthy trends.

Afterwards, Dakota talked about a woman complaining for a dish that she didn’t enjoy because “It had too much oil on it” Dakota had to hear the woman ramble on and on in regards of her diet, that she needed to keep her diet or she was gonna be become obese. She already seemed as skinny as a skeleton so it would seem very hard for her to become obese from a small portion as oil. Dakota pointed it out and the woman was furious, she went into the manager’s room and yelled at the poor man, who was just having a very relaxing time taking a cup of coffee. He does not bite his tongue and screams even louder than the lady, telling her to get out of the establishment, but before doing so, he wants her to give an apology to Dakota. The woman feeling defeated does so grinning her teeth.

The pair tell their tales while eating, very happily and after a 2 hours passed, they take a shower separately, washing their intímate parts as they want to get ready for their big moment.

It is time.

“Well, now that we are fully washed up and all, shall we get going Cav?” Vinnie asks his partner, who seems to be ready as well.

“Yes Dakota, I am ready, taking a rest like that was quite helpful to let me calm down”

“That is good Cav… Because we are gonna need as much relaxation as we can… We are gonna have a good time…” Dakota approaches Balthazar while he was whispering these words, and starts to remove his jacket by grabbing it by his shoulders and gives Cavendish a massage as well.

“Oh… I needed that for so long… My shoulders and back have been killing me this couple of days…”

Dakota while he is helping Cavendish with undressing starts to kiss the man’s neck. He is able to feel Dakota’s soft lips touch alongside his skin and it makes him feel very warm and the man even squirms a little.

“Ooohhh…. Y-yes… That… That is good…”

Dakota’s lust is starting to show a lot more, and he also unbuttons Balthazar’s vest, looking at his chest with his pink necktie and white dress shirt. He smirks towards the man and tugs him from his necktie, giving him another kiss and getting even more passionate.

Cavendish does not resist and while in the middle of the kiss he unzips Dakota’s track suit jacket. Both of them keep undressing themselves until they are fully naked. They gaze upon each other while holding themselves with their hands over their shoulders.

“That was step one… Now It is time for step 2…” Dakota holds some rope on his hands and begins to tie up Cavendish.

First he wraps the rope around the brit’s hands while they are on his back, after a few more adjusted knots, he has finished doing that and Cavendish seems to feel the tough texture of the ropes on his wrists.

“Oh my… They are quite raspy, but… I kind of like it…” He blushes sligthty as he starts to understand that this is indeed turning him on, he feels the warmth of his body increasing with each step Dakota takes to get closer to him.

“Well, since I do want to start slowly, let’s test out the gags first ok? I think what they use for these kind of things is a combination or… A safe word I think”

“S-safe word?” Cavendish expresses his concern and fear from hearing the sentence of “Safe word”

“Yeah, it’s basically something that you can do or say in case you feel something is not going ok, since you know… You would be gagged and probably wouldn’t be able to speak properly. I don’t think we are gonna need it though, I’m gonna take care of ya Cav, I promise”

Cavendish does seem to relax somewhat, although the thought is still present on his mind. Could something actually go terribly wrong for him to need a code or a signal to try and stop the situation from escalating? He still wants to discover this new activty however, so he is gonna push through his own fears and continue.

“All right then Dakota… How about we make the safe word something like… Dennis?”

Dakota snorts a little bit at the safe word but tries to maintain a straight face.

“Dennis? Like, your bear Dennis?”

Cavendish huffs in an offended manner.

“Yes, like my bear Dennis, or if i’m gagged, I will try to hum 4 consecutive times in quick succesion”

“All right then, I think we can start then”

Dakota grabs first the normal grey colored duct tape, takes a piece off from it and puts it over Cavendish’s mouth, making sure it doesn’t touch his mustache as he wouldn’t want to hurt him by ripping off parts of it.

“There we go, how does that feel?”

Cavendish tries to get a feel for the duct tape over his lips, and he seems to like it so far, although when he talks he notices a major flaw.

“I’m ligking igt sog farg”

Both of them realize that the duct tape is not keeping Cavendish’s mouth properly sealed off, thus causing dissapointment.

Dakota proceeds to remove it very softly to not leave the poor brit with a mark on his skin and stares at the man. Even he seems to like seeing Cavendish tied up from his hands, he looks somewhat cute, and seeing him naked for the first time really uncovers some feelings that he didn’t knew he had for the brit. His heart is pounding slighty faster with each second he keeps staring at the man’s body.

“H-hey… C-cav…” Vinnie’s voice just cracks and trembles as he tries to speak to his boyfriend, who just looks at him in confusión.

“Vinnie?”

“I-im… Sorry… You are just… So damn hot when you are naked… Your body is so… Soft and well kept… I… I just…” Dakota’s cheeks start to turn red and he is able to feel the sweat form on his foreskin run down without anything stopping it. Dakota is turned on just like a turkey cooking up in an oven.

“Oh… Vinnie… I also think you are quite… Beautiful looking… Your softness of your skin… Your hair just looks so well kept… Your face is made by some greek angel and… You have quite the… How could I say it… Bulk to your body… It makes you quite strong but also cuddily… I want to search more of yourself… And you can also search more of myself…”

The pair get closer to each other and share a very passionate kiss, they start making out even with Cavendish’s restriction from his hands. Although they are heavily enjoying the kiss that has been going on for a full minute, they stop as they still want to keep going testing the different gags and see which one Cavendish likes the best.

The two of them stop their kiss midway and pant from how much excitement, adrenaline and passion was transpiring in the moment.

“Oooff… Oooff… I apologize Dakota… I just wanted to…”

“Nah… It’s… Ok… You… Are… Right… I almost forgot about the entire… Point… Of this…”

Dakota tries to take a breather, while he retrospects on something that he didn’t think of at first.

“Oh… Cav, I just remembered something”

“Hmm?” Cavendish look back at Vinnie raising an eye brow, not knowing what his boyfriend just remembered.

“You happen to have a lot of neckerchiefs in your wardrobe right? For whenever you want to use a suit with a handkerchief or a neckerchief in your pocket or something like that”

Cavendish understands and opens his mouth responding to the question.

“Aaaahhh yes, I do have quite a vast collection of them now. They should be in the first box you find on the floor of the closet”

“Thanks Cav, I’m gonna go ahead and grab a few if you don’t mind”

Cavendish seems a bit puzzled as to why Dakota would want to grab some of his neckerchiefs, but he doesn’t want to ruin the mood, so he lets him go ahead and pick whatever he needs.

“Sure Dakota, just… Try to not grab anything else all right? I… I have a system in there hehe”

Dakota nods and goes ahead to the closet, in a few minutes, he brings like 6 different neckerchiefs, 3 made of cotton, 3 made of silk.

“I’m gonna use this a bit later, before that I want to keep testing the other things we got”

Cavendish finally sees what Dakota wants to do, and nods with his head. Both of them are still feeling the passion and warmth from the entire room, even though they took a break, the ambience is not letting up at all. The american chubby man grabs one of the other gags they have bought and it appears to be the ball shaped gag.

Dakota notices that the entire thing has a harness that is supposed to go on the back of the person’s head and secure it properly.

“Oooohhh… This thing looks even more interesting that I thought it was gonna be, you ready Cav?”

“Sure Dakota, let’s test it out”

Dakota approaches the brit with a mustache and makes sure to put the gag properly on Cavendish’s mouth, after he secures it he stares back at his “victim”

“How does that one feel Cav?”

Cavendish does the same of what he did with the duct tape, getting a feel for the materials, and he feels the rubber ball between his teeth, with his saliva starting to drool from his mouth, he likes the rubber but doesn’t quite appreciate his saliva coming out.

“Idong quigh knomph… I likgmmh themgg rugbegmph bugtmgg thewh sawuggpham ihsgh digumgmphimph”

“Um… I didn’t quite… get that?” Dakota just cannot seem to figure out Cavendish’s words, as the ball gag is now able to make his words unintelligible, although not very muffled, he is still able to be loud with his voice.

“By the look of your face, you don’t really like the drooling do you?” Dakota inquires, trying to understand what Cavendish doesn’t like about the experience. Cavendish in return responds with a head shake.

“All right then, I’ll remove it from there, and i’m pretty sure it’s gonna be the same case with the stick looking one” Dakota undoes the gag and Cavendish opens his mouth and moves his jaw around, as it felt uncomfortable on his mouth, it was quite big and was very limiting on what he could do.

“Auch… That one actually hurt a little, I can see why it is a thing in the first place however, I don’t like the drooling, but for others it looks very, very sexual and appealing” The brit reafirms with his statement that he did not enjoy the experience with that gag, and Dakota understands his position.

“Yeah… It was quite… Em… Suggestive looking, but you did look uncomfortable with it. So, I think it’s time I show you what I think you are gonna end up liking”

The guy in sunglasses grabs one of the handkerchiefs he brought with himself and rolls it into a ball in just the right size for Cavendish’s mouth.

“Open up Cav, I think you are gonna enjoy this quite a bit, if you do… Then we can start our action”

Cavendish proceeds to open his mouth and Dakota inserts the ball rag into it, the neckerchief is just wide enough for the man’s mouth and only a little bit of the cloth comes out of his mouth.

“Ggmm” The brit mumbles as he felt the cloth inside his mouth, and Dakota picks up another neckerchief made out of silk, as he used the cotton material for stuffing his boyfriend’s snout. The silk made cloth is turquoise, the same color as Cavendish’s eyes and it also seems to have a polka dot pattern printed on it.

“Hey Cav, would you like me to use this for covering your mouth?” Vinnie inquires on knowing if the brit likes his choice for the gag that is cover his speaking hole.

Cavendish is very pleased with the choice, as he loves turquoise and that type of design. He nods to the notion from Dakota and Dakota starts to tie it up behind his back while having the cloth be folded in a triangle shape, the american is making sure it is tightly knotted and is also letting Cavendish’s mustache come out from the gag, as he wouldn’t want to mess it up with it’s beautiful handlebar style.

The man has finished and stares down at Balthazar with his “new look”

“Oh… Damn… That looks so nice… You look so nice and cute Cav” Dakota seems to have fallen in love with how Cavendish looks, so innocent and helpless, as well as fashionable with that neckerchief.

Cavendish himself is testing out the materials by moving as much as he can his mouth, he feels the very soft and comfortable cloths rubbing against his skin, even though the gag covering his mouth is quite tight, he is still very relaxed with it, and in fact loves it.

“Mmmmm”

The brit tried to say something, but he has realized this method is the best out of the others he tried out, as his voice sounds muffled and unintelligible. He is way too excited now and closes his eyes on pleasure.

“Mmmmph!”

Dakota is able to see how happy he has made his partner with this decission, and he smiles as well.

“See? I knew you would love it!” Dakota gets closer to his partner, giving him a more sexualized gaze and touching his left cheek while it is still covered with the cloth.

“Now we can have some fun…” He lifts Cavendish into his arms, this is certainly a struggle for Dakota as he is still in not a very good shape, but he will do anything for Cavendish, he takes him to the bed and lays him down there, the brit looks into Dakota absolutely ready for them to make sweet love. He is feeling some anxiety but excitement at the same time, he will be ready for whatever Dakota has in store, and Dakota himself is starting to let himself loose and touches Cavendish’s hips, basically giving him some rubs.

He lays down closer to Cavendish and gives him some kisses on his neck.

“Mm-mmm… Mmmph…” He experiences hotness coming from all the parts of his body, turning himself on even more and beginning to sweat, as Dakota notices the sweat coming from his partner’s body, he proceeds to lick with his tongue some of Balthazar’s neck. As he does this action, he huffs some hot air from his mouth, as he himself is feeling hotness on his body and enjoys licking on Cavendish, as if he was a lollipop that he wants to finish slowly and taste it as much as he can.

“You are… So tasty Cav… I want to devour you… But I do not want to let it end… This is what I wanted to experience…” The american holds Cavendish’s head on his palm and caresses his hair, the brit himself stares at Dakota showing a face full of pleasure, with his eyes slighty closed.

“Gmmm…” He only makes what it seems to be a moan, with how his tone sounded, Dakota just felt his penis go harder. He really, really liked that.

“Oh… God damn… That sound… Make more of them Cav… Try to scream for help… As I have kidnapped you… And I want to keep you for myself… Forever…”

Cavendish gives his boyfriend a smirk, it is barely noticeable as the gag is still fully covering his snout, and he also plays along Dakota’s narrative.

“Mmmmm, mmmm, hemmmph”

That did the trick, now Dakota has reached a new level of sexual attraction and starts to go ham on Cavendish, he gives him some kisses with small bites in between, exerting some pressure on the brit’s skin.

It is rough, it is savage and it is uncontrolled, but Cavendish has always liked a little bit of roughness on his life, and he shows it by also getting hard and squirming from Dakota’s touches and bites.

“Mmmmph! Gmmmm!”

The sweat drops increase more… And more… And more… Both of them love it however. It makes them feel even hotter and somehow relaxed. The pair are almost ready to jump into the next level, but Dakota decides to make another choice to turn it up a nodge.

He unties briefly Cavendish and instead ties his hands directly to the bed’s stands, the same goes for his ankles, and now he is fully spread from his arms and feet. Dakota going even beyond that, grabs another piece of cloth and uses it to cover his partner’s eyes.

“Mmmmm!” This catches Cavendish off guard, but he doesn’t seem to object in any way, he lets Dakota blindfold him, and in fact this makes him feel even more intoxicated and enticed.

Now when Dakota touches Cavendish’s body, he feels a rush of adrenaline pass through his entire being, he cannot see anymore, but he can definetely experience Dakota’s hands going on many parts of his body.

Dakota on the other hand is just seeing Cavendish with uncontrolled lust. He cannot contain himself anymore and goes HARD on the british man.

He grasps his waist to make sure he has enough grip and kisses him on his neck, forehead, belly, arms and hands.

He gets closer to Cavendish and gives him a kiss on top of his gag, afterwards he brushes Cavendish’s mustache with his hands.

“Your mustache is always so soft Cav… I just love looking at it… And now I get to touch it… It is just as cuddily and soft as I hoped it was gonna be…”

Cavendish feels some tickles from Dakota touching his facial hair and he seems to be having fun with Dakota brushing it. The american stops however and starts to head to the brit’s genital.

“I think it is time to have a volcano don’t you think Cav…?”

Cavendish seems confused at first, but Dakota makes it as clear as day as he grabs Balthazar’s penis and does a hand job.

Dakota is gonna make him feel great after he is done with it, although he does not want to be left behind either, and with his free hand, he grabs his own genital and jacks off as well.

The movement is intense, firm and satisfying. Both of them make various gestures of pleasure while the up and down motion from their genitals is still being done.

Dakota feels absolute control and satisfaction with being able to handle 2 dicks on his own hands, he will not stop until both of them explode.

Cavendish himself feels that tingly feeling coming from his dick, where he knows the hand job is working, his body is telling him: “I’m gonna release it and there is nothing that is gonna stop me now” and the man loves it. He wants to say to Dakota that he would like him to do his faster, but this is an ocassion where the gag does not cooperate with him.

“Phammph”

Dakota tries to assume what his partner tried to voice out. In his own mind he interpretated it as “Faster” so he will try to do so.

Vinnie vigoriously accelerates his hand job speed on his partner’s cock and Cavendish makes an expression of pleasure and happiness. He is quite joyous with Dakota being able to understand him and follow his command.

The pair can feel it coming now, it is gonna be amazing, as they approach their climax they close their eyes to fully embrace the orgasm, and out of nowhere it happens with both of them screaming their lungs out from the spectacular finish.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” “MMMMMMMMM!”

They have finally done it. Their first orgasm with each other, and the couple is just exhausted but very excited, joyous and satisfied.

Dakota before doing anything else, unties Cavendish and removes the gag over his mouth, Cavendish spits out the handkerchief ball and both of them rest on the bed.

“That… That was amazing… I… I never felt something so… So incredible before… Not even when we were getting chased by those pistachions… Or saving Octalia…” The old man says while looking at the ceiling, inhaling and exhaling at a quick pace from the effort and action he has endured.

Dakota on the other hand has a light on his eyes that he never had before, this is something that he wanted to do for such, such a long time, but didn’t come to his mind to ask, as he wouldn’t want to make Cavendish have to go through those decissions so soon, and maybe he could have a breakdown. He didn’t really know, but now he is glad his desires happened today.

“I know… I can’t even believe it myself… Everything felt so good… The moment… Just watching you there make those sounds… And how you also moved… How your skin felt so… Soft…” Dakota and Cavendish turn their heads to look at themselves, face to face, with wide smiles full of passion.

“I… I know we are tired but… I do not want to stop Dakota… I want to keep going… I feel it in my body… It is calling me… It is saying that it doesn’t want to stop…”

“I also don’t wanna stop… This is too much fun… And you are way too hot to let you go so easily…” Dakota’s expression changes to a playful grin as he doesn’t want this moment to finish.

“Then… Let’s rest and we can continue… How about that… My dear…?” Cavendish also makes his tone sound more… Horny and sexualized, and Dakota just cannot resist the man when he becomes so full of himself and so proud.

After they take a rest of 15 minutes, they are ready to give it another go, and both stand up, looking at each other.

“So, what is next in the menu, my dear Dakota?” The brit says with a smirk on his face, he is rather confident and feeling quite dreamy, that sex session really helped him to open up his more… Lustful desires, and Dakota himself notices this as well, as such he responds with his own smirk.

“How about I make you swing?”

“Wait what?” Cavendish’s smug expression dissapears from his eyes and now seems confused and concerned.

“What do you mean to make me swing?”

“That I would tie you up from your hands and arms again, and from the door frame hang you and make you be lifted from there” Dakota says while he makes gestures with his hands, explaining what he wanted to do with some degree of finess. Dakota appears to be adapting pretty nicely to this new enviroment, Cavendish on the other hand is still having a bit of trouble, but he is slowly overcoming his fear and discomfort.

“Ooohh… Well, if… That is the case… Then… We shall proceed” Balthazar with not much confidence agrees to Dakota’s idea, and goes alongside Dakota to the door “Nervous?” Dakota asks wanting to make sure his partner feels as comfortamble as he can be.

“Well, it is a swing, so… Technically no but… It doesn’t feel reliable either… Could you perhaps take a maybe as an answer?” The man seems to feel anxious about this activity, and it shows. He was fully prepared for something more on the ground, but being swung from such a device on their door frame? That seems rather bold and dangerous to do in a first time. This is for Dakota after all however, so he is willing to push his limits to satisfy his love interest.

Dakota notes of Cavendish’s uneasiness towards the situation and wants to reassure him everything is gonna be fine.

“Look Cav, we have the safe word and all of that stuff, and I’m not gonna swing you that hard, I still need to kiss you, and do those other things you know?” He spouts as he caresses the brit’s cheek softly.

“Okay Dakota, I will believe you, I know you will take care of me” Balthazar smiles at his boyfriend showing him trust and love.

“All right Cav, you want me to gag you again? Or nah?”

Cavendish now frowns and pouts his mouth upwards, lifting his upper lip in the process. Not in an upset manner, but instead thoughtful about Vinnie’s question, he cannot seem to decide.

“Hmmm… How about you decide Dakota? I am just not sure, I really liked the way you gagged me and all, but I am not… Quite used to it completely just yet, besides, I want to be able to speak properly. Although… I saw you awfully excited and… Enticed by those sounds”

Dakota blushes feeling ashamed, he was too obvious with his emotions and Cavendish saw right through him.

“Oh… Hehe… Y-yeah… Okay, no gag for now okay?”

Now Dakota prepares the swinging device and sets it up, although he didn’t really check if it was secured properly he proceeds anyways. Shortly the middle aged man hops on the swing and is strapped.

“How you doin’ there Cav?” Dakota asks Cavendish, wanting to know if he is enjoying himself.

“The straps are actually quite comfy, and I do have some wiggle room as well” The brit declares as he moves around a bit to get a good feel for the swing, so far he seems to like it and is less scared about the experience.

They start to get into some action with Dakota getting closer to Cavendish and touching him, with Cavendish feeling every bit of contact against Dakota’s fingers. He is wanting to get a ride alongside him, maybe make him suck his member or something alike, unfortunately he does not get the chance to do so, as the swinging device falls off from the door frame and it brings Cavendish to the ground, hitting his back.

“Agh!” Cavendish lets out a yell in pain from the impact, Dakota observes this and shows concern over the situation.

“Cav! Are you okay!?” He leans down to see if Cavendish is all right.

“Yes… I am okay… Physically…” He glares at Dakota very angry, as he really, really didn’t like that fall at all.

“I’m sorry Cav! I thought that thing was gonna be sturdy enough! Oh… Wait…” Dakota checks the swing and notices that he forgot to fully secure it properly.

“I… didn’t set up the thing properly… Sorry” Dakota blushes, feeling ashamed and rubs the back of his head.

The brit responds with a deep sigh, showing his dissapointment and dissaproval.

“What am I gonna do with you huh?” Cavendish crosses his arms and looks at Dakota with his eye lids slighty closed, his classic condescending look shows up and Dakota feels even more ashamed. This doesn’t last long however, as Balthazar takes a small giggle and holds Dakota’s chin with some authority.

“It’s okay though, you are just gonna have to pay with _you_ being my _victim_ ”

Dakota exerts relief as he hears these words, Cavendish was mad about the swing, but not mad enough to cancel the entire session, and agrees to Cavendish’s condition.

“Sure Cav, I don’t really mind doing that”

“Very well then, I will tie you up shortly”

The middle aged man grabs the ropes and swiftly ties up Dakota’s arms, hands, knees and feet, making him stand on a kneeling position up right.

“There we go, that was quite easy wasn’t it?” Cavendish spouts with a smirk on his face, he is very pleased to see Dakota on this situation.

“Hehe, they actually don’t feel too bad, even when they are literally touching my skin” Dakota points out as he wiggles a little bit, getting a grip on the ropes and their texture.

“Now, I will have my own type of fun with you Dakota, but do not worry, I’ll make sure you enjoy it”

Cavendish then proceeds to blind fold Dakota and he takes quite a few steps back, making himself be on the corner of the room.

“Hello Dakota! Can you hear me!?” Cavendish asks his partner, who turns his head towards the direction he heard the voice come from.

“Yeah Cav! I can hear you! although you sound pretty far!” The man needed to yell his swords as Cavendish was far from him, this was purely a test as the brit checked if Dakota could still know where he was purely from his voice, apparently he still can. So he decides to grab Dakota’s phone, hook it up to the televisión in the room with an USB port, and play some classical music in a good enough volumen for Dakota to barely hear Cavendish clearly, but not enough to know where exactly he is.

And so, Cavendish takes this situation in his favor, making some remarks towards Dakota while the music is playing out.

“I love you Dakota” is heard from a relatively close distance and Dakota turns his head back and forward to try and figure out where Cavendish is.

“Where are ya Cav? I like the music, but I can barely hear you!” Dakota himself feels somewhat disoriented, but doesn’t really mind it too much as he finds the experience very exciting, like if he was playing a child’s game and trying to figure out how to win.

“See Dakota, that is the beauty of being blindfolded, you don’t really know where i’m gonna come from…” This time the voice was heard from a bit farther away, but inmediately Dakota is kissed in his neck and feels the soft hairs of Cavendish’s mustache.

“And… I can do stuff like this without you even knowing where I came from…” He goes a bit deeper into the kiss and lets out his tongue slighty, putting some slight saliva into Dakota’s neck.

“Oooohhh… I…” Dakota was so caught up in the moment that his words don’t even come out properly, it really was a surprise to receive a kiss on his neck. Unfortunately for him the kiss ends and Cavendish goes away, but Vinnie wants more, he needs more of that action.

“Do not worry Dakota, there will be more, but that will be in due time” The american hears his partner’s voice from afar, wondering when he is gonna get kissed again. What happens next however is something he was not expecting.

He feels tickling on his feet and starts to burst into laughter.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CA-CAV! PLEASE! S-STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

The brit does not follow, as he keeps tickling his lover’s feet non stop, having a great old time messing around with him.

“Do you like this Dakota?” He spouts with a malicious grin, he really is enjoying this and wants to keep going.

“AHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY I LIKE THIS BUT STOP IT! I’M GONNA PEE IF YOU KEEP DOING IT!” Dakota declares as he actually will make a mess in the room if Cavendish doesn’t stop, Balthazar takes his word for granted and stops tickling him.

“Oh… Thank you Cav… I really thought I was gonna make a wi-“ He gets interrupted by his boyfriend who took his chance and put the ball gag that they used previously on Dakota’s mouth, and makes sure it is properly strapped and secured on the back of his head.

“Gagh! Mmmmggagh” Dakota is now the one who experiences his first time being gagged, with his teeth munching on the rubber ball and apparently having a better size for Dakota’s mouth.

“Now now, you were being a bit too loud with your laughter Dakota don’t you think?” The middle aged man twirls and plays with his mustache, showing a proud posture and confident body language, he is apparently enjoying being the dominant force on this session and has been exerting a more… Prideful and demanding side of him.

He holds Dakota’s chin with his hand and makes him look at him, even though he is still blindfolded.

“How are you feeling now dear Dakota? Are you having fun? Am I being… A bit too much for you now?” He asks with a straight to the point attitude and Dakota tries to answer as best as he can.

“Img ligking thigs souw fawr” Dakota attempts to communicate that he is liking this so far but fails miserably, as the ball is really limiting his speech capabilities.

“Haha, I love it, this is gonna be so fun Dakota…” He leans closer to his ear and prepares to whisper something. “You are gonna remember this every single night… It will be unforgettable for you and I… I will show you things that you have never experienced before… I will show you how much I truly love you… You handsome devil…”

Goosebumps, just goosebumps, Dakota is now shaken to his core from these words, not in a bad way, but instead from the sheer amount of adrenaline and curiosity to the unknown, he has never experienced this before in person, only seen others do it, and he has never seen this side of Cavendish before, so this is truly unknown territory for him, and he cannot wait to experience all of it.

He won’t have to wait long fortunately. All of the sudden, he feels something slighty cold but refreshing touch his skin, as he keeps making contact with it, he notices it’s a bit of water running down his back and onto the back of his knees. He squirms and just lets it flow.

“Mmmm…” That is definetely doing the trick, as Dakota already loves water and showers, even though he doesn’t take them as often as he should, he still loves the feeling of water and this is no exception.

In a second the sensation switches to a more warm touch, as if a piece of cloth is touching him delicately with warm water being soaked into the cloth. He finally realices: It’s a towel that was soaked on warm water.

“Ah… The feel of balance, cold and hot… Isn’t it marvelous…? Partner…?” The tone of Cavendish seems to be in a more suave and assertive manner, whispering in Dakota’s ear while he rubs the hot towel around Dakota’s body, as if he is giving him a spa treatment.

The man is an expert at making Dakota feel uncomfortable with these new experiences, but also making it feel familiar and comfortable.

Dakota is really experiencing those new emotions coming in, now he is the one who is anxious but curious and weakened, he is at the mercy of his partner, and he really doesn’t wanna do anything to stop it.

“So… Dakota… Would you want to test something else with me?” He is still whispering in Dakota’s ear and he wants to ask what it is.

“Whag isgh itght aboght?”

“Did you ask what is it about?” Cavendish inquires on Dakota’s words as he couldn’t quite understand what he wanted to say.

The man understands that his speech is not very discernible and instead nods with his head towards Cavendish’s question.

“Oh… Well… That would ruin the surprise wouldn’t it?” He states with a smirk, showing once more his extreme confidence and playfulness on Dakota’s situation.

“I will be right back Dakota, as soon as I can” And so, the brit leaves the room with a somewhat fast pace, as he doesn’t want to keep Dakota waiting too much, and he also understands that he shouldn’t leave somebody tied up and gagged for an extended period of time, so he picks up a few things from the fridge, wanting to make another experiment.

He comes back rather quickly with a few plates covered with a silver case, as he wouldn’t want Dakota to be able to see them, even by accident.

“Okay Dakota, are you ready?”

Dakota doesn’t really answer with his words, but instead moves his head up and down, communicating that he is in fact ready.

Cavendish afterwards grabs a random plate and opens it up, it has strawberries on it and gets them closer to Dakota’s nose.

Dakota smells the beautiful scent and becomes very happy about it.

“Mmmmm…” He appears to have a very pleasant time sniffing the fruits and Cavendish also looks to be glad, however, he has an ace up his sleeve.

He eats one of the strawberries in order to get the scent from the fruit into his own breath, that way he can fool Dakota and steal kisses from him, or do unexpected stuff.

So, he still lets Dakota smell the strawberries for a few seconds more, and yanks them away from his nose, he switfly exhales towards his partner and he is able to sniff the same scent from Cavendish’s breath, he is still enjoying it but… Cavendish gives him a kiss on his cheek close enough for the strawberry flavor to penetrate Dakota’s nose holes.

The american now understands that this time the smell was coming from Cavendish and feels his penis harden, as he felt a jolt of ectasy from the revelation, and the brit’s kiss on his cheek as well.

“Ooohh… That definetely pulled a never didn’t it Dakota?” He spouts as he hisses on Dakota’s face, plastering him with that strawberry flavor.

“Mmmm…” Dakota is just living in strawberry heaven now, as he now has the fruit’s scent all over his body and he is really enjoying it.

Cavendish wants to change up the pace however, so he opens up another plate, and this plate has something that many, many people enjoy:

Cookies.

He breaks one of the cookies and rubs the piece of baked goodness to Dakota’s cheek.

To Dakota this is unmistakable, it’s a great smelling cookie all right, and with a very crunchy but sofisticated texture. Cavendish decides to give his partner a treat, as he has been behaving himself quite nicely, so he removes the gag from Dakota’s mouth and places it on his neck.

Afterwards he feeds Dakota the cookie very softly and slowly, to make it feel as satisfiying as he can.

“Oooh, that’sh a good cookie Cav”

Vinnie is eating the cookie happily, the taste of it is extremely soft in the inside, but crunchy on the outside, the chocolate pieces just become water in his mouth, making him feel a distinctive british chocolate flavor, this is a type of chocolate he really hasn’t tasted before, fortunately he is loving it and has a wide smile on his face.

“Man… That was some great chocolate Cav! Where did you get it?” Dakota inquires as he wants to know more of the ingredients of the dessert, Cavendish unfortunately has to share something that Dakota is not gonna like.

“It’s a secret… But you will find out eventually… My dear Dakota…” He inserts a whole cookie on his mouth, basically gripping it with his teeth and he leans closer towards Dakota’s face. The brit makes it touch Dakota’s lips and he starts to munch on the cookie as well.

They keep munching… And munching… And munching… Until there is only one more bite to take, Balthazar takes the last bite and uses the oppoportunity to give his partner another unexpected kiss, this kiss however is different, as he uses his tongue alongside his lips in the action.

Dakota is shaken once more, he knows this type of kiss as he has done it before, but coming from Cavendish is extremely unexpected, he does not object to the idea of having a french kiss with his lover. Cavendish’s tongue gets deeper into his mouth and the american springs his own into the fray, making it touch his partner’s tongue and exchanging their fluids, it is a very wet experience inside and quite intense, on the outside however not much is able to be seen.

They are going very deeply into it, letting their wildest emotions guide them through the experience, unable to stop from exchanging fluids and Cavendish grasps his partner’s head, not letting go off him.

Dakota wiggles around to adjust himself to the new positions for the best experience, even if it does hurt when he tries to move with the ropes restraining him.

After quite the intense smooching moment they finally take a break and gaze at each other.

“So… How did that feel Dakota…?” The brit asks with sassyness, feeling pretty confident from the whole situation.

“You… Are a wild animal now Cav… You have been going non stop…”

The couple pants, and pants, showing their tiredness from their passionate kissing, but Cavendish is not quite finished with the american just yet. He has more actvities to end the session on.

“Now, wait here darling… I’m gonna bring the big one…” Cavendish grabs one of the last plates that he has and opens it up.

It is a stilton cheese, and he gets it closer to Dakota’s nose in order to make him smell it.

Unfortunately, Dakota does not like the odor of the dairy product at all.

“Aahhh! Buagh! W-what is this!? Is that… A STINKY CHEESE!?”

Cavendish seems rather surprised and raises an eye brow in response to Dakota’s comment.

“Stinky? I do not know what you are talking about Dakota, this is a stilton cheese, one of the best cheese’s from the UK, and in my opinion one of the tastiest in the entire world, it is so delicious and exquisite, it feels like butter in my mouth”

“I hate it! It is so smelly! And it smells really bad!”

The brit understands Dakota’s frustration and decides to reluctantly remove the cheese.

“Hmph, what a dissapointment, I was hoping you could appreciate the beauty of this buttery piece of art, but alas, I will only get to eat it” Inmediately, something comes to Cavendish’s mind as a memory that causes him to say more playful banter. “Oh… I remember now… Didn’t you absolutely love, those delightful limburger sandwiches? How tasty they were and such? But I present you with my own cheese and you refuse to even eat it, oohhh.. The hypocrisy”

He gives a very smug smile towards Dakota and even though he cannot see Balthazar with this expression, he can definetely feel it coming out of his body with his voice tone.

“H-hey! It also had meat on it!” Dakota exclaims back at his partner, who just smiles gloating at the comment.

The man puts the dairy product in the refrigerator and comes back to Dakota, who is still tied up and blindfolded. The air seems to have gotten a bit tense, but not in a good way, Cavendish has fumbled the ball and the two of them aren’t as enticed as before.

He needs to think of something fast, or the situation is gonna get worse. Then it hits him, what else could Dakota want to eat that really matters to him, and that it also matters to Cavendish himself?

“Hey… Dakota?”

“Yeah?”

“Say… I know you love to devour and eat many, many things, but… Do you want to consume this?”

Cavendish holds with his right hand his penis and makes it touch Dakota’s lips, and Dakota knows that type of shape like the back of his hand. He smiles back at Cavendish and attempts to look up to him with his grin.

“Oh… I see ya now, you want me to have a buffet eh?”

“Sorta… Although I don’t think you can handle it too well with only your mouth”

Dakota shakes his head while giggling at Cavendish’s comment.

“Ah Cav… You’re severely understatimating how much of a slut I am…” He opens his mouth and basically inserts himself in Balthazar’s member, going slowly back and forward, sucking on it like if it was a popsicle, and Cavendish can already feel the work that Dakota is putting on. He really didn’t expect for the experience to feel so marvelous, like if he was living his most obscene and disgusting dream, and actually enjoying it.

As they keep progressing through the blow job, Dakota keeps going back and forth, faster with each push, and Cavendish tries to hold his posture as best as he can, as the feeling is making him go swing back slowly in relaxation.

He is not gonna let this american overpower him! He is Balthazar Cavendish for pity’s sake! He stands proudly and in fact, even starts shoving Dakota into his penis, although he does not do so in a violent manner. He is helping his partner do his thing.

Dakota is just concentrated in one thing: Pleasure Cavendish. He will do so no matter what, although the brit’s hand helping Dakota get in there definetely helps in achieving that goal, Vinnie feels how hot Cavendish’s penis is from all of the action, it’s like everything on his body just got into a hot bath and it’s still steaming from the water temperatura.

He keeps going, and going, and going, back and forward, back and forward, and to add even more he also starts licking on intervals of 2. 2 times he sucks back and forward, 2 times he does the same but adds some tongue action into it.

It has been 1 minute of non stop action, and both of them are starting to give in to their tiredness, and both of them know they are almost done. It is the last push.

The New Jersey resident is not gonna throw the towel after they went through all of that trouble, he is gonna make him finish. So he picks up the speed, as fast as he can go, leaving a trail of savila on his partner’s dick.

The faster he goes, the more he feels he is on that finish line, until he hears a small splurge.

Before continuing, he checks his mouth with his eyes and sees it, that liquid he was looking for, that little drop of silver on his mouth:

The pre cum.

Dakota smiles at his partner and says: “Wow Cav… You sure are the resistant type… But I got ya now, it’s time to finish ya and then we can rest”

Cavendish is way too out of it to even respond, to him it’s like he’s on a trance, he definetely heard and understood what Dakota said, and what has been happening, but he cannot say anything or concentrate on anything else.

Dakota grasps the situation and makes a chuckle. He knows Cav has never experienced this before, and it is the last part of it. The best part.

He resumes with the same speed he was applying before and adds his licks one more time, he makes sure to not hurt him with his teeth, only opening his mouth in an O shape to suck his partner’s pickle.

He just needs that one little push, just one more… Cavendish notices that he isn’t finishing and wants to do so, as he has seen Dakota exert himself way too much now, he also has to put his part, so he starts going back and forward as well, following his boyfriend’s rhythm.

The pair use their last bits of strength to make the orgasm happen, and after 2 full minutes in total from sucking, it finally happens.

A huge eruption happens on Cavendish’s penis, and that glorious white liquid comes out. It envelops Dakota’s mouth, both in the outside and inside and to him it feels like he pushed a water bottle and the splurt of water just came in.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The brit yells as loud as possible, not being able to control his emotions or voice volumen, after doing so he falls to the ground, exhausted and satisfied.

Dakota does the same but falls sideways instead, as the way he is tied up does not let him fall on his back.

The two men pant, tired from their blowjob experience, gasping for air.

“I… I don’t even know what to say anymore Cav… You truly are… Amazing… Nobody resisted so much time before… Hehe…” Dakota looks at his partner with an impressed smile. He really didn’t expect Cavendish to be so resilient.

“And you… You… I didn’t know you were so good at… At this Dakota… I guess so many years of eating candy and popsicles really helped out didn’t they…?” The british man chuckles at his own comment and stares back at Vinnie, who happens to also laugh it off.

“Haha… Yeah, I did see some people do this before but… Never something like this… This was… I dunno… Magical?”

Magical… Those words really hit Cavendish’s emotional spot, and he gives his boyfriend a tender smile and a gaze full of joy.

“Magical… You really felt that Vinnie?”

“Yeah…”

Hearing that from Dakota truly filled Cavendish with happiness and satisfaction. Their first time ever to him was magical, even with all of the mistakes they did, to Dakota, the person he loves the most in the entire world it’s an almost fantastical tale.

Balthazar drags himself towards Dakota and kisses him as a way to say thank you.

“Thank you Vinnie… That really means a lot to me… And I am glad we have each other now… Nothing will stop us, not even the future… If I have you at my side… Nothing is gonna stop me…”

Dakota’s heart is just pumping fast, his partner values him this much, and he seems to feel the same. This step in their relationship was a big one, and to Dakota, this has cemented it. His decission to be with Cavendish has never been wrong, and never will be.

“I feel the same for ya Cav… I love you”

30 minutes have passed since their session has ended, and they finally have enough strength to try and get up. Cavendish unties Dakota and helps him get up.

After they look at each other with a smile, they clean up the whole mess and get in their now refreshened and cleaned up bed.

“Hey… Cav”?

“Yes Dakota?”

Dakota bites his lip a little bit, as he doesn’t know what Cavendish will say to his next sentence, he feels nervous about it.

“Can we... Uh… Do this again sometime…?”

Cavendish frowns at Dakota, not on anger, but on confusion.

“Of… Course Dakota, why wouldn’t we? I really enjoyed the experience, we still need to fix up a few things but… This was the best night I have ever gotten in my life, and it was all thanks to you, if you hadn’t come into my life and taught me a bit more about myself, I wouldn’t have gotten this wonderful night with you” He tells his boyfriend holding his face with a very soft touch of his hand on Dakota’s cheek.

Dakota blushes, showing embarrassment.

“Yeah… Sorry” He rubs the back of his head with his hand.

“Don’t be sorry Dakota, you didn’t really think things would turn out like this, and felt it would be a one time thing, but I promise you, we will do this again, as many times as we want, with moderation of course. For now, go to sleep and have some sweet dreams, you and I definetely need some well deserved rest” The brit then proceeds to kiss Dakota on his forehead, he looks at him and opens his mouth to speak.

“Good night Dakota, sleep well”

He turns around, grabs Dennis, his teddy bear from the bottom of the bed, cuddles alongside it and drops off.

Dakota just can’t believe what has happened tonight, he had his official first time with the person he loves the most, with nothing forced going on, it was literally all he could of ever wanted. All of those times saving Cavendish were more than worth it.

He stares back at his cute partner who is just sleeping peacefully with his teddy bear, as if he was watching a child sleep with his favorite toy.

Dakota smiles with a soft expression and also gets on his position to sleep.

The night definetely had lows and highs, but the highs were magnificent for them.

They might off messed up a few times in their experimentation, but not everybody gets it right the first time, It simply is just:

A little kink to work out.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever NSFW fic and also my first ever gay focused fic. so I really hope you guys like it. This is absoluetely not my forte, so if you ended up being soft after reading this, I am deeply sorry :(
> 
> Edit: I'm happy to inform that now the fanfic has a cover! This cover and the rest of the art was made by the amazing Sigure, she is an absolutely incredible artist in Twitter and deserves so much praise for her work, and she also is working on more pics for this fanfic, so give her a follow and see what she has cooked up! But don't follow her just because of some art, she is a good person too :P https://twitter.com/sigure1212


End file.
